Tema de Apertura
El Tema de Apertura 'es la secuencia de título de apertura, Cuenta con todos los personajes principales y también algunos de los personajes secundarios. El tema está cantado y tocado por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward y tiene las mismas letras que el Corto de Animación, pero hay pequeñas variaciones. Letra (Latinoamérica) ''Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas Con Jake el perro '' ''y Finn el humano '' ''y diversión siempre 'tendrás: ''¡¡Es de aventura!'!'' Letra (España) Hora de Aventuras llegóthumb|right|250px coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Jake el perro y Finn el humano lo pasaremos ¡guay! ¡Hora de Aventuras!. Letra en ingles C¨mon grab your friends, We're going'' to very''thumb|300px|right Distant lands '' ''With Jake the Dog And Finn the Human, The fun will never 'end,' '' It's Adventure Time. thumb|right|335 px Letra (brasileiro) A aventura vai começar Todos juntos vamos visitar o mundo de Jake e seu amigo Finn Diversão é aqui Hora de Aventura Personajes * Finn * Jake * Dulce princesa * Rey Helado * Marceline * Arcoiris * Pingüinos * Pato de Dos Cabezas * Tronquitos * Golem de Nieve * Beemo * Dulce Gente * Starchy * Señor Panquesito * Muto de Jengibre * Cubo de Azucar * Paleta * Niña Gomita 1 * Niña Gomita 2 * Choco Fruta * Bastón de Caramelo * Guardianes de la Promesa Real * Elotito * Chico Paleta de Uva * Esqueleto * Ratas Tema original Este es el tema original para la serie: A la derecha hay una versión preliminar de una de las muchas versiones tempranas de la secuencia de títulos que no se acostumbra. Muchas caras conocidas aparecen, incluyendo unos Gusanos, Ice King , Cyclope de Nieve , Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Phil, Tree Trunks, Gork, Wendy, y hasta el Caracol. Temas Especiales thumb|right|290px|tema especial del corto Corto Animado Para el Corto Animado se hizo un tema especial. Este es el primer tema oficial de Hora de Aventura con las actuaciones principales de: *Finn como Pen *Jake *Ice King *Arcoiris *Dulce Princesa Versiones Alternativas thumb|300px|right"Fionna y Cake" es el primer episodio para ofrecer una versión alternativa del tema de apertura, a cargo de Natasha Allegri. Fionna y Cake en Latinoamérica' ''Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas con Cake la gata y su amiga Fionna y diversion siempre tendrásthumb|right|300px|Comparación de Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake/ Fionna y Cake ¡¡Hora de aventura!! 'Fionna y Cake en España' Hora de aventuras llegó coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Cake, la gata y Fionna, la humana lo pasaremos guay Hora de aventuras full|right|235 px '3D (en Inglés)' Una versión en 3D aprobada por Frederator fue puesta en Youtube. En esta versión Marceline no aparece, pero en su lugar aparece un letrero que dice: "Vuelvo en 10 minutos". 'Especial YouTube Geek Week' thumb|right|200px En la semana "Geek Week" de YouTube se dio a conocer una versión con legos del Tema de Apertura, producido por Cartoon Network en colaboración con Novelties. Esta versión tiene como director a Chris Finnegan y cuenta con la animación de Kelly Mazurowski y John Joyce. Por alguna razón, el video no fue liberado fuera de Estados Unidos. A Glitch is A Glitch qrl 1.png qrl 2.png qrl 3.png qrl 4.png qrl 5.png qrl 6.png qrl 7.png FoundIt.png qrl 8.png qrl 9.png qrl 10.png qrl 11.png qrl 12.png Este episodio cuenta con una versión modificada del intro de Hora de Aventura. En esta versión especial es idéntica a la versión original del intro, la diferencia es que está todo en 3D con gráficas CGI (cortesía de David O'Reilly). Ésta es la segunda versión modificada del intro después de la versión de intercambio de género de Fionna y Cake, este intro también hace de éste episodio el único enteramente animado en 3D, sin ninguna animación 2D en lo absoluto. En el intro también se ven versiones a 3D de Tronquitos, Marceline, y otros personajes que no aparecieron en el episodio. En el ending de éste episodio, en vez de la canción de la isla, aparece otro tema musical junto con créditos acompañados de imágenes del episodio. Multi-lenguaje thumb|right|300px Idiomas: #Inglés. #Español de España. #Español de Latinoamérica. #Alemán. #Italiano. #Francés. #Japonés. #Holandés. #Ruso. #Chino (Taiwán) #Sueco #Portugués #Danés #Polaco Curiosidades *En el momento del intro donde todos en el dulce reino están bailando, se puede ver el cameo de un mirón en el balcón del Castillo. El creador confirmó que esta es la versión de Adam Muto (Muto de Jengibre), mientras en que en la versión "Fionna & Cake", aparece Rebecca Sugar (Rebecca de Jengibre). * Es gracioso que en el Tema de Apertura en la version 3D cuando la camara se acerca a Marceline en lugar de ella aparecer aparece un letrero que dice “Vuelvo en 10 minutos “ *En Latinoamerica, se corta el tema de apertura, de tal forma que comience desde el Logo de la serie hasta el final, cortando la primera parte donde aparecen los personajes. Solo se muestra la intro completa cuando se estrena un episodio nuevo. *El principio del intro donde se va mostrando la secuencia de todos los lugares de la serie, fue inspirado en el intro de "Los Simpsons". *Aparecen cerca de 20 personajes. *Cuando aparece la zona post-apocalíptica al principio, se nota un par de hachas, unos audífonos, una bomba nuclear, una televisión, cuchillos, un collar rosa, explosivos, un cráneo de animal, un telescopio, flechas, un brazo brotando de un árbol, cintas y ratas. *Hay un pato de dos cabezas frente al fuerte del árbol. *La música del principio es más aguda en la versión española. *Erroneamente en la version latinoamericana de el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" no mencionan sus nombres, a pesar de que en el comercial sí. *En el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" al final no salen las cabezas de esqueletos como en el original. *En el comic #1 de Hora de Aventura, se dice que el intro fue hecho por Jake sujetando una camara con su mano. *En la versión de "Fionna & Cake" el cielo al principio es más claro que el la versión original. *Los dientes de Marceline son redondos y sus ojos azules. *Marceline no tiene su Bajo-hacha, tiene un bajo normal. *La Princesa Flama es el único personaje principal que no aparece en el tema de apertura, mientras que el Golem de Nieve es el único personaje menor reconocible que aparece. *thumb|El cambio de colores entre los temas de apertura.Fue escrito por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward y es tocada con ukulele. *En la versión de "Fionna y Cake " cuando dice "Cake the cat and Fionna the human" el color se aclara a comparacion del intro normal. *En holandés, cuando dice (Con Jake el perro) se escucha una palabra similar a Horse (Caballo en Inglés). *La voz de Finn en el tema de apertura en japones se parece a la voz de Naruto de Naruto Shippuden Galería P00007.jpg|link=http://i.imgur.com/Q0eLp.jpg angie 1.jpg tumblr_m60c6shIGQ1rzq5jfo1_1280.jpg 246px-Tumblr_m8rlkj68Qa1r1iibdo1_500.png PantBDallazo.png Adventure_Time 1 .png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png|Error de los dientes de Marceline y sus ojos azules Treehouse1 .jpg 300px-Hora_De_Aventura_intro_español_latino_100%_latino.jpg dbdxhxk.png Noticia_1-2.jpg ç.png vamos.jpg jakethedog.jpg finn-the-human1.jpg finn_jake1.png what time is tiAdventure Time.gif|What time is it? Adventure time finn y jake.gif|Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano fionna y cake openning.gif|Con Cake la gata y su amiga Fionna Fionna y Cake .jpg 069.JPG Fionna-humana.jpg cake-la-gata.jpg Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Cantantes Anónimos